O'Neill Family Reunion
by IzabellaRiddle
Summary: He looks around and sometimes cant believe how big his family has gotten, and it just keeps growing. (It does contain SLASH (if you dont like dont read). Multi fandom crossover (Stargate SG-1, Atlantis, Buffy, Supernatural, CSI: Miami) some characters are AU. set Stargate post season 10 and 5, post Chosen(Buffy), All Hell Breaks Loose (SPN), Fannysmacking (CSI))
1. Dean Winchester

**AN: Hello all, a new story for you. Every chapter is going to be from another family members point of view so don't worry if your not sure who someone is…you will find out. I have about 16 of them now. I do apologize that some of them are shorter than other's. This is a multi-verse crossover and does contain SLASH so if you don't like slash don't read it please. Reviews are appreciated. I may add new characters if people want me to.**

**Disclaimer: (Gonna put this here and it goes for all chapters) none of the familiar characters or plots are mine, they belong to several other people. I do not make any money from this, it's just for fun.**

**Dean Winchester**

For Dean Winchester life is good and no longer deadly for the most part. He works a mostly 9 to 5 job for the department of Homeworld Security and no longer is wanted by the FBI for murder among other things. Dean is no longer a hunter and hasn't been for years…he's a family man.

If you ask he'll tell you it all started when his little brother Sammy was killed. Sam had disappeared from a diner six years ago and it had taken Dean and Bobby Singer two days to find him in Cold Oak, South Dakota. As they approached Sam a Black male in Military fatigues stabbed his little brother in the back severing Sammy's spinal cord…he died less than a minute later and there was nothing Dean could do to save him.

It was another two days before Dean broke and after driving Bobby away there was no one to stop him from making a deal to bring Sam back. However when he called, instead of the crossroads demon he expected, he got a woman with pure white wings who told him to call her Isleen O'Neill.

She stopped Dean from making the deal telling him that Sammy was not in hell. Dean was so scared that that is where his brother had gone thanks to the demon blood running through him. Isleen assured him that Sammy was in heaven…happy with Jess and John and getting to know their mother Mary finally.

When asked what John was doing in heaven when he should have been in Hell Isleen laughed and told him simply it was a question for her brother Lex to answer since she didn't know the whole story.

They had burned Sam's body that night and Isleen had stayed with Dean from then on. She told him about the Seal's holding Lucifer in Hell and that Dean would break the first seal if he ended up in Hell for any reason so he quit. The last Winchester moved back to Lawrence, Kansas and bought his mother and father's old house. He surprised Isleen when he asked her to stay with him forever.

A year later they married and he meet her family. Her father Jack and Stepmother Samantha who are both United States Air Force, and her brothers the oldest an Air Force pilot none of us have met yet, the Watcher Lex, the Crime Scene Investigator Greg, the College student Charlie, and the youngest John. Their twin daughters Mary Tessa and Rebecca Michelle Winchester were born about a year after Dean and Isleen married and their youngest and only son so far Samuel Asher Winchester was born almost two years later.

Now a-days he works as a researcher for Homeworld Security and a liaison between them and the Supernatural Hunters of America a group started by Jo and Ellen Harvelle. Most days he still misses his little brother Sam but now a-days he can deal with it. He thinks he may be the first Winchester to see at least their children graduate college and maybe if he's lucky get to know his grandchildren.


	2. William Aurelius

**AN: I decided to do these first two chapters at the same time. Hope you all enjoy. I will try to post the next one in the next couple days depending on the reader's reactions. Enjoy!**

**William Aurelius**

William Aurelius stood watching the sun rise and was still astounded that it no longer burned his skin. It had been eight years now but it still shocks him most of the time that he can watch the sun rise every morning and not burst into flames.

He heard Lex call him and he poked his head into the bedroom and smiled. Lex was leaning up on his elbows in the bed looking at him blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Lex smiled at him as he saw the sun rising and William was once again reminded of why he watched the sun every morning. For the rest of his now mortal life he would count the sun's passing as it reminded him that for once he had the chance at growing old with his loved ones.

William remembers that day like it was yesterday. It was the day Sunnydale fell for the final time. Willow had activated all the Slayers and they had come and trained, even Faith. The walk into Hell had been long but they had done it. Once we had gotten down inside the Hellmouth Willow called all the Hunters of Supernatural things that had been sent to Hell over the years to see if they would help. They were all given a choice if they decided to fight they would be given corporeal form. If they lived through the fight they would be free to join them or go back on the road or if they fell they would go to Heaven where they should have been. Most of the Hunters joined us and they fought with us led by an older hunter who they all seemed to know and respect. John didn't make it out of the Hellmouth; that day many of the Slayers fell to the First's army as did Anya, Robin and Andrew. He would have died too if not for Lex's sister…although a part of him was lost that day.

Isleen had appeared as the pendant activated seconds after Buffy disappeared from his sight. She held her hand out to him and William on instinct had grabbed her hand. As the pulling sensation stopped he turned and found a ghost of his form still wearing the Amulet standing in the alcove light pouring out of its form.

White feathered wings had wrapped around him and next thing he knew he was being pulled into Lex's arms on a bus racing for the cities limits. He remembers smelling Lex's blood, the scent of which had already been burned into his brain, from the battle as well as dust from the Vampires and fires of Hell. He just took a deep breath happy to be alive. He passed out then the power of an angel racing through him.

He woke up two days later in Cleveland to a very worried Mate and a half-angel with answers to so many of his questions. She had pulled his mortal soul from his body giving him some of her life force in order to make him human again. Still sometimes he has nightmares of Spike's deeds but that is no longer who he is.

William stepped back into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed pulling his lover close to him and smiled. He and Xander had a meeting this morning with Giles and Faith. They were looking into adopting one of the many orphans left over from the recent destruction of the International Watchers Council's cloning department. The baby would have gone to Dawn eventually, since they had used her DNA, but she had moved and told the boy's they could have the little girl. Her name will be Anne Elizabeth O'Neill-Aurelius and they will be a family like they have always wanted. He can't wait for her to meet their extended family.

He knows that their little girl will not get to meet some of the best of their group as many of them are dead but he knows that they will tell her about her Aunties Buffy, Willow, and Tara who made it out of Sunnydale only to die in a car accident three days after they got to Cleveland. How he wishes they were here to meet the little girl who would have meant so much to all of the Scooby's.


	3. Nick Stokes

**AN: Wow so I haven't gotten any reviews yet which leads me to believe that no one likes this…or just not enough to comment. I'm going to finish posting it because it is completed. Maybe everyone will like this one better…**

**Pairings: so far Dean/OC, and Xander/Spike(William), this pairing is slash too from CSI: Las Vegas.**

**Nick Stokes**

Nick sighed as Greg handed him a mug of hot cocoa before sitting next to him on the couch. It had started again the nightmares about a Plexiglas coffin buried with him in it. This one had woken both of them out of a dead sleep. Greg and Nick had both just gotten of a double shift and the only reason they were home at all was they managed to solve the case in the last hour of their second shift.

The kidnapping had happened a couple years ago but every once in a while a really bad case brings up the old nightmares once again. He is so grateful that Greg has learned how to help him deal with them though, to keep him grounded. His partner makes sure to always remind him that no matter what happens, Greg will always be able to find Nick now.

This promise Nick knows is mostly thanks to Greg's biological father Jack, who as a General in the Air Force was able to get them both implanted with a tracker that is subcutaneous and harder than Hell to remove. Greg had told him once that Jack had made sure that all of his kids and their significant others had the trackers imbedded under their skin so that he would be able to find them if they were ever in danger.

That's when he had first met the man who Greg got his sarcastic humor from. It was also that week that Nick found out that Greg had strong feelings for him. He spent the next few months thinking about it. Nick didn't realize that he felt the same until Greg was admitted to the hospital after being attacked and beaten by a pack of teenagers almost a year later. His lover had been trying to save a man that they had already beaten badly and he got pulled into the fight and was severely hurt. He told Greg that night and they've been together since and Nick is so grateful to have met Greg.

Nick finished his cocoa and sighed as he ran his hand over the area where he knew the tracker was located in his forearm and then he stood. He pulled Greg up from the couch and taking his hand led his boyfriend back to their room. They needed to sleep before their flight out to Colorado in the morning.

Both he and Greg are looking forward to the upcoming family reunion. It had been two years since they had been able to make it. Last year they had been stuck on a nasty case and couldn't get out of Vegas in time to get there to see everyone but they had gone and at least visited Greg's father. Nick was looking forward to seeing their niece's Mary and Rebecca who are almost five now and the three newest editions that hadn't been introduced to the family as a whole yet.


	4. Samantha O'Neill

**Samantha Carter**

Sam and her family got to the airport a little later than they were meant to because Jack took forever to get ready. The kids all know him but Jack's always worried about making a good impression because of how he found them all. She shook her head at his outfit, his closet seems to only hold white t-shirts and blue jeans, and of course his ever present leather jacket.

They were picking up Lex and William today, Greg and Nick weren't getting in till tonight and Dean, Isleen and the kids had driven from Lawrence since Dean still has a bit of a fear for flying. Charlie bounced up and down as the three of them walked through the doors of the airport. He's probably the most excited about seeing everyone. I remember his reaction when Jack first found out about the boys and Isleen he was so happy that he would have brothers and sisters after his mother left, even if they are a bit older than him. Then they had found Jack's oldest who was a mistake during a time travel incident but Jack's no matter what, and their now youngest who was actually Jack's clone though he has no memories of that fact.

Sam smiled her and Jack had been together for forever it seemed but really it's only been a couple years. Jack had thought she'd hate him when she found out about his kids but Sam was happy, she'd always wanted a big family and she treated all that kids as her own and Charlie treated her like a mother and she knew that her and Jack would have a child or two so she didn't bother to much with it.

Jack threw his arm up and waved as he saw William walking toward them through the crowd of people coming off the plane. Sam smiled when she spotted the little girl that William was holding on his hip. This must be Anne who Jack and Sam have heard so much about. Jack, Sam, and Charlie were surprised when Lex appeared behind William also carrying a child on his hip this one also a little girl about the same age as the other girl. Sam smiled knowing Jack would be so happy to have yet another grandchild to spoil.

Lex and William were pulled into hugs and they introduced us to Anne Elizabeth and Jesse Drusilla O'Neill-Aurelius. We had already been told about Anne who the boys had known about but I guess Anne had been a twin and it hadn't been in the records. They found out when they went to take Anne home but she wouldn't let them leave the building. It seems she already has her mother Dawn's affinity for natural magic. Anne had pulled them to Jesse and wouldn't leave without her sister so Lex and William took them both with Dawn's consent.

We arrived back at the house to find Dean and Isleen's Impala sitting in the driveway. They had told Isleen where the spare key was just in case they got here when they were gone and it seems they had let themselves in. Charlie nearly ran inside wanting to meet Sammy and see Mary and Rebecca. Lex and William followed him with the kids. I looked back to find Jack just staring at the door to our house a faraway look on his face.

I went around to his side of the car and took his arm pulling him toward the front door. Jack still to this day can't believe how big his family has gotten. I mean at one point he had Sara and Charlie then Sara left, now he has Charlie, Lex, William and their kids, Dean, Isleen and their three little ones, Greg and Nick, John and Jonathan and his best friends Daniel and Teal'c and he has me.


	5. Isleen Winchester

**Isleen Winchester**

Isleen still remembers the day her mother told her about Jack and her own powers. Rebecca had met Jack when he was in the military stationed in New York and they had had several months together before he had been transferred to a base in southern California with short notice. She had only found out she was pregnant after he had moved out of town.

Rebecca had wanted to find him and tell him right away but her brother Cas showed up and told her that she couldn't, that Jack finding out about Isleen was something that couldn't happen for several years. She had raised her daughter by herself with a bit of help from her brother. They raised her knowing about her powers of healing and sight and how to use her wings as a shield and a weapon.

Jack didn't find out about Isleen until a year after Rebecca died, she was killed by a shape-shifter and Isleen was pulled into the world of supernatural hunting. Isleen became a hunter training herself as much as she could and then Jack found her.

Jack came and immediately Isleen felt safe again like she hadn't felt since her mother died. She became Isleen O'Neill and hit the road hunting. Isleen did that until her Uncle Castiel showed up one day telling her that he had a charge for her to take care of…the Hunter Dean Winchester.

What Isleen didn't expect was that she would fall in love with the man she'd been sent to protect. Her love had lost the last of his family save for an honorary Uncle and she had felt so awful for him. She knew what it was like to lose family and so she became his. Now as they drive toward her father's home she is surrounded by love.

Sitting next to her in the car that had been in his family for so long her husband Dean Winchester and sleeping in the back seat their amazing children Mary, Rebecca, and Sammy.


	6. Minara

**AN: Just wanted to let you know this entry is not a character how is significant to the story but she does tie in with something later so I put her in. **

**Minara**

Minara didn't know what to do. She had been hit by a staff blast…she knows that she is dying, but she needed to save her son.

She threw her son's clothes and a few toys into a bag and pulled her son close to her body ignoring the pain in her side at the movement.

On her way out she grabbed the small plastic device given to her by her husband in case of an emergency just like this.

Minara ran from her small tent and headed for the Stargate, when she got close she looked around for sentries, seeing no one she rushed over to the dialing device.

She punched in the sequence for a world she'd never been to but she'd heard so much about. Once the wormhole had opened she held out the little device and entered the code. Her husband had told her to wait for a minute so the other side would get the code then she could go.

Minara heard shouting the sentries had spotted the open Stargate. She ran for the gate hoping that enough time had passed and rushed through the open portal.

She stepped into a room made of stone and was shocked to find several men standing below her weapons in hand. A voice from across the room called for everyone to "Stand down" and she walked closer to the grey haired man.

The man looked shocked when she felt herself start to fall but he caught her and her son. She heard him call for a medical team seconds before she passed out.

Minara woke up sometime later in a white room. She turned her head and found a man with brown hair and glasses sitting beside her.

He told Minara that his name is Daniel Jackson and that she was in the infirmary of Stargate Command on Earth. Then Daniel asked her why she had come, and how she had known the code and gotten the device.

She told him then about her husband Nicolas an undercover Tok'ra in Ba'al's forces. Minara knew she didn't have much time so she started the tale. Nicolas had told her about how he had once been a member of the SGC before he had ended up blended with the Tok'ra Lantash after being injured in a Goa'uld attack.

He had survived by telling Ba'al that he'd been a Tau'ri prisoner for years and that as part of a treaty they had planned to hand him over to the Tok'ra. The attacked allowed him to get away but he'd been injured.

Minara had been assigned to take care of him after he'd been healed. They'd fallen in love and Lantash or Varin'tak as he'd told Ba'al he was named asked Ba'al if he could have her and the System Lord had agreed.

Elijah had been born almost a year later. It was then that Nicholas had told her the full truth and what to do if she was attacked.

Daniel asked her what happened to Nicholas and she couldn't hold back her tears as she recounted the battle as Nicholas had tried to free another Tok'ra operative who had been captured. He'd died from a staff blast seconds after telling her to run.

She gasped as her lungs started to shut down. Minara asked one thing of Daniel Jackson, that he promise to find her little boy a good home with loving parents.


	7. Charlie O'Neill

**Charlie O'Neill**

Charlie O'Neill burst in the house and had to jump over Mary and Rebecca who were coloring on the floor in order to not trip over them. He rushed into the living room and skittered around the couch.

He threw himself at the TV and changed the channel waving off his families exclamations of annoyance with an impatient gesture that had most of them smiling since he looked exactly like his father when he did that.

As the breaking news story came on Charlie turned up the volume and pointed at the screen. Everyone stared in shock at the live footage of the Stargate playing on the screen.

The reporter was spouting off things like "Government Cover-ups", "Secret Programs", and many other things. She was talking about the mountain base and when she started throwing pictures up on the screen of known members of the SGC everyone looked at Jack and Sam in shock.

Charlie chuckled as his Dad cursed and his step-mother smacked him over the head since Mary and Rebecca had followed Charlie into the room after he jumped over them.

His father stood up and grabbed his cell phone and headed out the back door obviously going to call Washington. Sam turned and seeing the looks from everyone she simply said she couldn't talk about it until the President okay's it even with family.

Charlie sighed and sat down next to Sam taking his father's spot. He smiled slightly when she pulled him into a one armed hug and thanked him for showing them. He moved then to play with the girls. He loved playing with his niece's and nephew. Charlie sometimes can't believe he's lucky enough to have so many brothers and his sister. Not to mention all the brother-in-laws are pretty awesome to.

Then again he's pretty lucky he's even alive, when he was seven he'd almost died. He had found his dad's gun one day and he doesn't know why but he decided to play with it, he knew better and Charlie still to this day can't remember exactly what happened. All he remembers is waking up to his father's worried face. Charlie blames himself sometimes for breaking up his parents marriage, since after he was hurt his mother left and had never come back, his father tells him though every day how much he loves him and that it's not his fault. Sara didn't like Jack for a long time before the accident. Sam is his mom now and has been for years even if she and dad had only been married a couple years now.

He smiled, maybe he would get to find out what his parents did for a living finally. He always worried when they worked several days in a row without him seeing them at all. He hoped the answer didn't make him worry more then he already did.


	8. Greg Sanders

**Greg Sanders**

Greg Sanders smiled as he stepped off the elevator on the 26th floor of the SGC. No one had expected the President to de-classify the Stargate program so quickly. He didn't make public everything but he did tell the world about Homeworld security which consists of ten different countries and the technological improvements the public had access to because of the project.

The most amazing thing is that after the President's speech Jack had pulled Greg and Nick aside and asked them a very serious question. Greg and Nick had been discussing it for over a year and Greg had mentioned it to Jack several months before the disclosure.

Nick smiled next to him grabbing Greg's hand and holding it tightly in his own. The trip up to the mountain had been made mostly in silence though both of them were feeling very giddy. They were lead by Jack and Sam into a small room next to the infirmary and both of them stopped right inside the door. Jack nodded to the officers standing guard at the door and the Lt. swiped his key card and the door swung open. There lying on the bed they found a two year old baby boy.

Sam had explained to them how he had come to being at the SGC. She also told them that because his father was a host to a Tok'ra that he would have memories of centuries of fighting evil and other things that may give him nightmares as he got older.

Greg looked over at Nick pleading with him to say they could take the little boy home with them. Nick looked at the little boy for another minute before he turned and smiled. They were going to take the little boy home with them after the reunion that weekend.

And so Elijah Nicholas Stokes became part of the ever growing O'Neill family.


	9. Xander Harris

**AN: Sorry everyone that's it's been so long since I posted. I kind of lost interest in putting this up. I haven't had a single review so I figured no body really thought it was any good. I'm gonna post the rest of it though because I hate having stories up that aren't completed.**

**IzabellaRiddle**

**Xander O'Neill**

Lex smiled looking into the bedroom where Mary, Rebecca, Jesse, and Anne were playing with dolls; and Sammy and Elijah were playing with blocks. The kids always seemed so calm and they had accepted Elijah into the group without any problems as soon as Greg and Nick got back with him.

He walked back to the living room and sat down smiling at his family. His father, step-mother, and youngest brothers all sat on the same couch and the others sat in various chairs around them.

After Lex was sitting down Sam cleared her throat and Jack smiled shakily at everyone. Sam told them that they had a couple surprises for them.

Jack then told all of the kids that in a few months that they would have another sibling…Sam is pregnant. All of them were surprised as Jack could tell from the silence but then everyone was giving hugs and they were happy that the family would be gaining another member.

Jack smiled broadly at the excitement and cleared his throat again to get their attention. Lex nearly fell out of his chair when his father told them that their eldest brother was coming to the reunion and bringing his wife with him.

All of the brother's and sisters smiled, only Jonathan and Charlie had met John as they'd only found out about him a couple years ago and he's been stationed, as we learned with the Stargate, off world for the last five years or so.

Lex smiled at William, he would finally get to meet the last of his family this weekend and he couldn't wait.


	10. Walter Harriman

**AN: Hey another one that's not part of the immediate family but everyone loves Walter so I had to include him. **

**Walter**

Walter Harriman smiled hearing the General pace back and forth behind him. They had been waiting for ten minutes for the gate to activate from Atlantis so his son could come through. The gate activated and I waited for the Atlantis code before opening the metal iris over the gate.

The General rushed down the stairs and out into the gate room as two figures stepped through the Stargate and it closed behind them. He rushed up the ramp and pulled his son into a hug before smiling at the woman next to him before hugging her too.

I laughed at the look on his face when he nearly squished the baby she held since the General didn't realize she was holding one.

The General had found out about his son when the Pentagon did a test to see if the ATA gene runs only in certain family lines or if it pops up unexpectedly. Because of that they found out that John was Jack's son born nine months after SG-1 got back from being thrown into the year 1969.

The General waved up at me and headed out of the gate room taking his son and daughter-in-law with him. They would head to the infirmary for the normal check-up and then he would take them home. Walter shook his head the O'Neill family was getting bigger by the day and it actually made him happy. The General was an awesome guy and his family was always so nice to everyone they met.


	11. Cassandra Frasier

**Cassandra**

Cassandra Frasier smiled as she gave Sam a big hug. John had told her on the phone last night about the baby since Sam had told him he could. She was so excited for her almost second mother.

John pulled her away to introduce her to the newest little ones and she followed along. She loves John to death but sometimes she finds it weird when she realizes that he's really only a few years old even though he looks 19 now. Cassie also finds it weird that even if he doesn't have the memories anymore that he used to be a young clone of Jack O'Neill.

Every time she remembers she thinks about leaving John but then he does something that makes her realize how different he is from Jack and she can't bear to leave him.

She laughed when Mary and Rebecca ran over and attached themselves to John's legs and nearly knocked him over.

Cassie looked around the picnic area at the family she was a part of and couldn't believe her luck. She'd known Jack and Sam since she came to Earth they were actually the ones that saved her from Nirtti. They'd helped her find her mom Janet and she'd gone to school with their help.

Now Sam and Jack have her and John, Charlie, Lex and William, Isleen and Dean, Greg and Nick, one on the way, Jack's eldest, and all the grandkids Anne, Jesse, Mary, Rebecca, Elijah, and Sammy.

I already asked Jack and he said that now that the Stargate program is public I can finally tell Charlie, John, and the other's where I really came from.

I hope one day I will be a true member of this amazing family that has so much love.


	12. John Sheppard

**John Sheppard**

John pulled into a parking spot at the park and looked across at his wife and sighed. He had wanted to meet all his siblings since he found out about them. He'd met Jonathan and Charlie but none of the others. When he'd first learned the General O'Neill was actually his father, well he was pissed but then he came to realize that it explained so much, his love of flying, his gene that none of his other male family had, and why his mother's husband had hated him so much.

Teyla smiled at him reassuringly knowing her husband was nervous to meet them wondering if they would like him. He was a lot like his father in that aspect. She stepped out of the car and opened the back door to get Torren out of the car seat she had placed there. John got out as well and they headed to the benches that were covered in plastic tablecloths and food.

They hadn't been married long and John hopes that his family will accept her and her son who is now theirs. Torren's father had been killed by their enemies in the Pegasus galaxy and when he'd fallen in love with Teyla and they'd married he had promised that he would always take care of the little boy as his own, even if they had children together Torren John would always be his eldest.

John smiled when he caught sight of Charlie and Jonathan helping two toddlers chase after two older girls, two other toddlers both boys were playing in the sandbox with a teenaged girl watching over them.

Dad looked up and saw me and smiled and called for everyone to head for the tables to eat. As they came to the table after gathering the children Dad introduced us first probably because I'm the eldest. He introduced Greg next and his partner Nick and their son Elijah who they just adopted; then Isleen was next and her husband Dean and their kids Mary, Rebecca, and Sammy; then Alexander who prefers Lex I guess and his husband William and their twin daughters Anne and Jesse; then he reintroduced Jonathan and his girlfriend Cassandra; and lastly Charlie. I smiled and introduced them to Teyla and our son.

I was surprised when we were rushed by everyone the girls wanting to talk to Teyla and see the baby the kids wanting to see Torren too, and my brothers coming over to talk with me. I look forward to getting to know each and every one of them. Hopefully with the Stargate being declassified and the Wraith taken care of Atlantis can come home. I would like for Torren to be raised near his cousins, if Teyla would come with me.


	13. Teyla Emmagan

**Teyla Sheppard**

Teyla smiled at the women of the O'Neill family. She had met Sam but none of the other's, she kneeled down so that the little girls who Sam called Mary and Rebecca could look at Torren. They watched him for a minute but soon grew bored as he is sleeping and left to go play, the blond girl Cassandra followed them.

Sam and Isleen stayed to speak with her asking questions about her and Torren so they could get to know her better.

Teyla felt saddened for a moment when she mentioned Ke'nan but then John wrapped his arms around her and Torren and she smiled. John may not be Torren's biological father but Teyla knows that he loves the little boy as if he was his own.

As she looks down at their son she hopes, much as John does that now that all of Earth knows about the Stargate that Atlantis can come back home where she belongs. Teyla would come to, Pegasus had been her home for so long but John and Torren were her home now. She and Torren were the last of the Athosian's the other's had all been killed. Her people were dead but they would live on in her and her son who would be taught about them one day.

Teyla smiles as she is pulled over to the table to sit down. Everyone is called back to sit and eat. It nothing like the somber Athosian feasts that used to be or the slightly more cheerful ones held after they meant the Lantean expedition, but its loud and happy; children laughing and parents talking and everyone eating. Teyla thinking she might have finally found a home that no one could take from her.


	14. Jack O'Neill

**AN: Here's the end of the story folks. Hope you liked it. I may add to it in the future if something comes to mind but until then it is complete.**

**IzabellaRiddle**

**Jack O'Neill**

Jack stood in his living room moving pictures around on the mantle. In the middle was a picture of him and Sam standing in front of the fireplace with their three month old daughter Izabella Samantha O'Neill. On either side of it stood pictures of their family; a visibly pregnant Isleen and Dean with Mary, Rebecca, and Sammy standing in front of their home in one. In another Greg and Nick standing with Elijah in one of the labs at their work, one of their coworkers had taken it for them. Beside that a picture of John and Teyla standing in front of the Atlantis Stargate, with Torren sitting in John's arms and Teyla holding their new baby daughter Calleum, who is only a month old now. Lex and William sitting on their couch in their little house with Anne and Jesse sitting on their laps and Lex's new found son Alex, another Watcher cloned child, sitting between them. Another one of picture of John and Cassandra standing in front of our house holding each other close. The last picture is a picture of Charlie sitting on the couch with his niece's and nephew's sitting with him.

Above all of these, hanging from the wall a large landscape picture, from that day at the park, his whole family together as one.

He sank down on the couch next to Sam and turned on the TV listening to the news with only half his attention. Atlantis had come back to Earth finally after over 100 thousand years; Homeworld Security had more members than ever with branches in police, crime labs, and civil servants all over the world not to mention the US armed forces, and Hunters no longer had to worry about getting arrested for taking care of those creatures that killed others. Hunters actually were receiving the thanks they should have gotten so long ago for what they did, everyone knows what they sacrifice each day to do their job now. Jack had retired finally and stayed home all day satisfied to play Grandpa to all the kids.

He'd started out at the Stargate Program trying to forget his son's near death experience and over the years he'd let it go and gained so much, a beautiful wife, amazing friends, and the biggest and most amazing family that anyone could ever ask for.


End file.
